


Dark Woods

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for 'slash the drabble.' To prompt 357: Maze.</p></blockquote>





	Dark Woods

 

That first night I didn't get much sleep. Well, not any sleep, to be honest. Benny had a head injury, and he was acting crazier than usual. Someone had to watch him.

  
  
The second night, I didn’t get much sleep either, but that was for entirely different reasons. Holy crap. I never saw  _that_ coming. Not that I mind. 

  
  
Tonight, we’re not lost in woods at all. We’re stumbling through a maze. I’m not stupid. I know it’s a nightmare. It’s that place Nonna Esposito whispered about at bedtime. Fairy tales - European fairy tales with no happy endings.  _Streghe, fantasmi e demoni._ Yeah, thanks Nonna. Thank you kindly for the monsters. Spider women and trees all around us, hunched up like old men. Laughter in the dark. 

  
  
I wake up sweating, too scared to scream. 

  
  
At least Pa’s not here. Who’d have ever thought I could excorcise the bastard? 

  
  
Benny, of course, sleeps on. He mumbles in his dreams. 

 

You know? I never woulda guessed that he slept so - unquietly.

 

I lie beside him and watch his face. What is it that he dreams? 

 

At least now I know why he needs a compass. He needs it because he’s lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 'slash the drabble.' To prompt 357: Maze.


End file.
